Phasers and Fallout: SI
by Remegar
Summary: This is what happens when I get inspired by another amazing author. This is what happens when you give a semi sane human gamer powers based on Fallout and stick him into a Star Trek universe.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I make no money off of this, and make little money to begin with. Fallout and Sta Trek are the properties of their respective owners I make no claim on them.

This is a SI AU based on the amazing story Shinobi: The RPG on Spacebattles, Seriously check it out, it is also influenced by Infinite Diversities another amazing fic here on .

Here is a link to the thread on Spacebattles where the majority of the discussion an world building take place.

threads/phasers-and-fallout-si.410933/#post-24023744

Enjoy and feedback is welcome and appreciated.

Chapter 1

Well that was different, I thought as I blearily rubbed at my sleep crusted eyes.

*****

"Look Out!" was the last words I remember hearing.

I was walking down the sidewalk, heard the shout, and looked up to see chunks of rebar falling from the sky.

I felt the beginnings of an impact to my forehead as I was slammed to the pavement. That's when it gets fuzzy.

*****

Oww my head, it hurts a bit but it's not that bad, it's a distant pain. I'm feeling floaty, and kinda fuzzy around the edges and I'm looking at a green glowing box hanging in space. Now pretty sure that I was at least getting the good stuff for my stay in the hospital I stared, blinked at it for a bit, then shrugged and decided to have a bit of fun while the meds lasted.

Well I had a build I had wanted to try out for a bit anyway, let's do it. OK take a point off strength as it started at six oddly enough, weren't special all supposed to start at five? Ohh well if the drugs are giving freebies who was I to argue. So five strength, let's put perception to 6. Now endurance, let's try something new, I then dropped in five more points bring it up to ten.

OK charisma, meh kinda helpful, kinda not, so take two points away from the five there leaving it at three, skip to luck...

Huh, why was luck at six? Ohh well drop that down to two, don't really need a bunch of criticals...

Back to agility and put a point in, now to intelligence. Always make that a ten, gets me the most points to invest when I level, and I hate to play stupid characters. Finished I poked the big green done button at the bottom of mister glowy, floaty hallucination.

Then a screen then the skill point screen popped up, on it science, guns, and barter were tagged. I switched barter out for repair, honestly I never noticed a big enough difference from charisma to invest in it much... I loved repair, such a useful skill in so many ways, not to mention it fit the build I had in mind.

Up came the trait screen, now this is when things seemed a little odd I saw the normal perks like Trigger Discipline and Kamikazi, but then I saw one labeled Scotty's Little Brother and another labeled A Good Day to Die.

These are new, highlighting Scotty's little brother with a tap its description read "when in mortal peril you are able to get more out of machinery than is possible, maybe the machine spirits will answer some day. When building or modifying equipment 10% chance for equipment or modification to be one level lower than constructed.". Highlighting A Good Day to Die I read its description, "when facing superior foes, +20 points hp, gain +1 endurance, strength, and luck, when facing enemies of a lower level -20 hp, -1 endurance, strength, and luck ".

Both those sounded great, but I think that I will go with my old standby of Trigger discipline, and this build would work with Scotty's Little Brother thought... meh I'm trying new things anyway, with another tap I highlighted it.

My selections made I poked the final done sign and the fuzzy, warm, darkness flooded my vision.

*****

Oww my head... Why does it hurt so much?! And what is the goddamn beeping?!

Cracking open my sleep crusted eyes I saw a ceiling, a flat, white ceiling. That is not mine... My thoughts were slow and fuzzy, everything was almost disconnected...

Wait a second! Last thing I remember was rebar falling on me from the sky! Panic started to set in and I tried to sit up and was quickly brought to a halt by the dozen tubes and cables attached to various parts of my body, along with the splitting pain in my head.

Cradling my throbbing head as alarms wailed do to the sudden loss of signal. I heard a commotion from outside as the door slid open and admitted a nurse.

Now this wasn't something out of the ordinary, I mean I had metal spikes fall from the sky onto my head I was either dead or in the hospital. As there were no angels singing Glory, Glory Hallelujah! I don't think I am dead. The alarms, tubes, and draft from down under all pointed to one thing, hospital. As this went through my mind I looked up and saw the nurse.

"Wow I have got to be on the good stuff, cause I'm seeing green people" was probably not the best thing to say, but it was the first thing to come to mind. I blame the drugs and my generally crappy brain-mouth filter.

Not wasting a moment, the woman, and wow what a woman, she was wearing one of those skirt dresses that nurses used to, had legs that were to die for and had fiery red hair worn long. Walked over and cupped the back of my neck with one hand as she gently pushed me back into a reclining position with her other hand on my chest. Giving me a smile that seemed to light up her face she, quickly walked to the equipment on the bedside and started to reattach cables and silence alarms, when she finished she looked at me and said "The doctor will be by soon, try and get a little rest." As she walked out of the room sleep swallows me again.

I woke up to a much clearer head and some disturbing memories. Did I really dream or hallucinate the character creation from a mishmash of fallouts? Also what the hell did the doc give me to make me see green people?

OK get it together, last thing that I know happened was walking by the new skyscraper, a loud twang and a warning, then black.

That means hospital, because I really doubt walking off severe head trauma was in the cards...

So... Where am I? Looking around got me a good look at a white room, with medical equipment built into the walls. Now the equipment looked advanced but as I know nothing about medical equipment that wasn't from TV, I doubt that was a good teacher...

OK from the single occupant room and super modern architecture, I am betting on a private hospital.

As my thoughts raced the door opened.

A doctor, well I'm assuming he's a doctor. I mean the lab coat, semi permanent scowl, and stethoscope all point to doctor.

He walked over and pulled a glowing tablet from a holder on the foot of the bed and proceeded to read through it. As I waited for him to acknowledge my existence, seriously his bedside manners suck, his scowl deepens and a low growl came from his throat.

Welp, I'm tired of waiting.

"So doc, am I gonna make it?"

With one last angry grunt at the tablet, he faced me.

"Considering you survived rebar through the brain, I think that you have a pretty good chance".

"What?!"

"Yeah you were walking to close to the construction, one of the loaders malfunctioned and dumped a load of rebar over the side. You happened to be the unlucky SoB that was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Holy Shit! Do I have brain damage?! No wait of course I do, how bad is it?"

He walked over to a touch panel and tapped an arrow pointing up a few times.

I felt something cold flow I to my arm, my vision blurred for a split second and a little box bordered in purple, popped up you have been injected with Diprivian, 1/75.

Okay what the fuck? Okay wow feeling calmer.

"Can't have you getting too worked up, we need that new grey matter to integrate properly. For your information you are in Tucker Memorial Hospital, one of the finest in the federation."

"Now yes you have brain damage, we replaced the destroyed portion of your brain with grey matter from the Vulcan rock slug, useful little creatures" the last part was muttered into his hand as he coughed lightly.

"You will be fine with some rest, most memories will come back over a period of one month, some may be lost forever, and some may be triggered by somatic stimulation."

With a glance at my dumbfounded face, to make sure I was following even in my drug enforced calm, he continued.

"You will be released in 3 days time, with a check up scheduled for a month from your release date. The bill was taken care of by the construction company so don't worry about that. I'll see you in three days, get some rest".

After dropping these bombshells he replaces the pad and exits the room closing the door.

Two words keeps repeating inside of my head Federation, Vulcan.

Ohhhhh holy shit, I don't know what to think.

Okay don't freak out, okay... Got it, drugs are awesome. Information I need Information, then I hear it, a familiar tune. A purple box appeared with the title R&R after that a second little box appeared with rest and recover from your injuries.

Nope

Well I'm worried now.

Hopefully sleep will make things better.

I pull the blankets up and shut my eyes, I immediately fall into the darkness.

*****

I wake up in exactly six hours, I don't know how I know this I just do.

I feel great, that's odd because apparently three days ago i was impaled through the FUCKING HEAD.

I run my hands along my body, no bruises, no aches and pains, not even my head.

I am not sure how to explain this.. Hope the doc just rolls with it.

I see the call button and press it, pretty soon the same beautiful nurse comes in. Now I appreciate a beautiful woman as much as the next man but for some reason she makes me feel like a shy schoolboy in front of his crush, this can't be natural. Perception 6/6 +25 XP

Thanks hallucination

"I was just wondering if I could get a tablet or something... I-I'm bored out of mind here" Did I really just stutter?!

She frowned cutely then a look of comprehension dawned "Oh a pad, sure sweetie, just a minute"

She left and a few minutes later she returned with the futuristic tablet, pad, I reminded myself.

Now for Knowledge.

*****

Three days later I was sitting on what was apparently my coach. It was in the main room of my little two room apartment. I was just staring at the wall taking it all in. Thoughts raced round and round my head at speeds I didn't know possible, theories on how I got here were examined and discarded multiple times per second. Throughout the storm in my head one thought remained steady.

I am not in my old universe.

That had been a hard realization, I didn't have anyone left there but it was still hard. My family in both universes had been taken from this earth far before their time.

I found this when I entered my apartment and saw the memorial stand near the door, pictures, a service flag, trinkets, and a place with birth and death dates were on display.

It hurt, for some reason, I hadn't even know these people and yet I felt an old, raw, familiar pain in my heart...

*****

It appears I am in a Star Trek universe, I say "a" verse because it sure as hell is not the one Gene Rodenberry glimpsed. For one WW3 raged for 30 years with augments on both sides, it even went nuclear a few times. Apparently Star Fleet and society in general are more martial. Along with over 90% of humanity being genetically modified at a medium to low level. This means that the base human here would be considered near the highly fit civilian level back in my original universe.

Apparently the Hegemony back in WW3 felt that its citizens and soldiers needed to be better all around to survive and took it upon itself to make them better. All food had retroviral modifications introduced, doctors would sneak shots in etcetera. Along with the interbreeding with version one and two augments the human baseline went up dramatically. The modifications have been passed down the generations and new ones are introduced slowly every few years after extensive testing.

I don't honestly know how to feel about this. On one hand it lead to the end of the worst war in human history, on the other people weren't given any choice. But what is done is done.

I also now live according to fallout logic. This took me a while longer to accept, but accept it I did. I can't just keep praying that the brain injury was at fault... Besides denial was never my strong point.

This particular revelation was impossible to ignore.

When I went to check out of the hospital I was handed a clipboard. As soon as it touched my hand the world blurred and froze. A screen appeared with a blinking cursor, it was asking me to put in a name.

Ohh crap none of this is a hallucination was it. I can't blame things on the drugs anymore, this is really happening.

So I now have to name myself? Really game, reality, whatever!?

Fine, fine.

Deep breath in, deep breath out.

I need a name, nothing recognizable. Can't very well name myself Khan, that would probably end really badly.

Hey, there's an option for default name.

Let's see what happens.

Okay apparently my name is Ryan Morrison. Well it's not bad, and I don't know of anyone with that name...

I accepted and the world started moving again, my body seemed to go on autopilot. Filling out the discharge paperwork without my input, I knew what I was writing, but I wasn't aware I k ew the information until now.

That's kinda freaky.

The paperwork finished, I was officially free from the dreaded hospital. I was handed a bag containing my personal effects that I had on me at the time of the accident. Quickly making my way to freedom I approached the main entrance and exit.

As I passed through the main doors a screen appeared before me Character creation finished, after this all choices are permanent. Would you like to proceed? After gaping for a moment I hit the yes button.

Taking my bag and walking out in a haze I went and slumped on a bench. Have to check the bag.

Touching it a little box showing what was inside appeared hovering in the upper right hand of my view, I saw a pair of jeans, a little cash, and a wallet. I experimentally touched the jean label in the box and I was suddenly wearing them, no more itchy hospital sweat pants!

I quickly hit the take all icon and the bag was suddenly empty and stuff was in my pockets. I pulled out the brown leather wallet and looked inside of it, there was the cash, 30 federation credits, a broken phone, and a driver's license.

Thank God there was a slip of paper in the wallet with my address and apartment number in it.

Walking to the street I approached a taxi and asked him if the driver if he could take me to the address. With a quick look at what I assumed was a future GPS he said yes.

*****  
Now I am sitting in the apartment of a dead man, no my apartment.

Ryan Morrison died just like I did, but for some reason God, Q, or some other higher power decided I needed a second chance or was just bored or something.

I won't let this break me, I didn't let loseing my only family break me, Basic didn't break me, I won't let this break me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

OK it has been a few days and I feel a lot better. After spending two days staring at walls and generally feeling sorry for myself I forced myself to do some stuff. I can't get stuck in a rut, that way leads to depressions and crazy and I refuse to become Shinji.

OK now to actually explore this place.

Starting with the bedroom, let's see. One double bed, a wardrobe, a nightstand with a lamp and alarm, and a closet.

Nothing interesting in the wardrobe, just some regular clothes, apparently jeans never go out of style.

Now the nightstand...

YES Baby, Jackpot! The second I touched the nightstand a purple dialogue box popped up you have acquired the interface.

The interface is a cell phone. It was mostly a hard, clear crystal rectangle five and a half inches long by three inches wide and a half inch thick. On one of the shorter ends was a white metal endcap about an inch and a half long, it had three inset glowing touch buttons that glowed a lite blue. On one short side was a little recessed switch.

The moment I touched it, the screen flickered on, and the vault tec logo appeared in blue light. A few seconds later I had a Inventory! Got to see if this works.

I walk over to the little kitchenette, and pull a glass from the cabinet.

I set it on the counter, and grab it.

I am now holding a glass. Let's try this again.

Setting the glass back on the counter I stare at it. OK Inventory!

Nothing

OK how do I do this?

I look at the glass and I want it in my inventory, I reach over and touch it, my mind twists and the glass is gone.

I pull the phone from my pocket, thumb over to the junk tab and there it is.

YES! 

I have just spent the last 4 hours running around my apartment putting everything I can into my inventory. This thing is amazing, has a few quirks but is amazing all around.

The whole weight thing is odd, there is a weight limit how much I can carry but I am pretty sure that is a safety feature. I bet that after the first person was reduced to a fine paste after putting something way to heavy in their inventory some safeties were added.

It's not noticeable really but whenever I added something to my inventory the weight is spread across my body. Now for a few plates, cups, and random nicknacks this was beyond trivial, when you go and put a heavy ottoman in the inventory it suddenly becomes noticeable.

Now how I can put an ottoman in my inventory but not a bed I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with surface area. Whenever something reaches a certain size I can't put it in my inventory, doesn't matter what I try it's not going.

Although I can carry a sleeping bag, found one in my closet and vaul-la it went in. 

Okay, that was fun.

Now what else can I do?

I know, to the kitchen!

Inside of the kitchenette of my apartment I started rummaging around in the cabinets. Eventually I had two apples, a small can of chips, and a bottle of water. After sticking them in my inventory I pulled up the aid tab and saw that I had two apples, a can of chips, and one purified water available.

Tapping the apple it disappeared, as soon as this happened a text box appeared _Hardcore mode is enabled. This means that you must eat and drink once per day or suffer from hunger and thirst debuff (-2 to all stats, to a minimum of one SPECIAL), -50% ap Regen. The player cannot die do to hunger or thirst._

OK cool, so I can eat and drink one of anything that counts as a "consumable" and be good for a whole day, that will be great for if I get stranded anywhere.

Now to go find clothes!

My closet and dresser didn't hold much other than some jeans, cargo pants, T shirts and a few jackets.

When put it on the leather jacket felt pretty sturdy, and the cargo pants added 15 to my carry weight, other than that I had no bonus. So I need clothes and to see what bonuses I can get from them.

OK need to figure out where and how to buy stuff, and poke around the apartment some more.

So where else haven't I looked?

After a few minutes of looking through the bottom cabinets and shelves, under my bed and couch, and generally finding a lot of dust my prizes awaited me.

I found some loose change under the couch about 3 credits if I understand the currency correctly, which I did somehow.

Under the bed was the best find a small, black, plastic case, it really looked just like a pelican case. When I went to open it i received a message you must have a key to open this. This naturally started an apartment wide key hunt.

Amusingly enough the key was inside of my nightstand top drawer,inside of a hollow book, I had to physically open the drawer and look through stuff to find it.

It seems that the inventory interface only works for obvious items.

That sucks, guess I can't skam all of those "pick the cup guys..." damn.

Returning I opened the case.

Inside was a 10mm pistol from fallout 4, along with three magazines and a box of rounds.

The moment I touched it I knew that this pistol was special. I knew was named _Semper Fidelis_ and when I looked at it I had one inescapable thought indestructible. I knew this gun would never break, or jam, or fail me, I have no clue how I just did. I looked away for a moment.

Shaking the odd thoughts and feelings I examined my gun. It had the classic vented heavy barrel, a 12 round clip, glow sights, and a grip that fit my hand perfectly. As I looking it over I knew that I could strip and rebuild this gun from the frame up, I knew I could shred playing cards at 20 yards, I knew this gun.

Ok Ryan, calm down this can't be worse than dying.

Wow, that sentence sounds nuts...

Ok I know everything about this pistol, I know when it was forged, I know that it was passed down my family from father to son, that this gun had taken lives. I blinked, breaking the flow of knowledge, I looked over to the case and it was gone. Perception 6/8

As if summoned by my thoughts, it was in my hand. The sudden weight startled me but my hand closed over the grip instinctively holding the pistol perfectly in a way that would let me bring it to bear and fire in seconds.

Then it disappeared.

Ok... What The Fuck!

Pulling out my Pip-Phone, a great namer I am not, I pulled up my inventory. There it was under weapons. Wait a second _Semper Fidelis_ is latin for always faithful and if I now exist under video game logic... _Intelligence 10/8_

And over to weapons, there it is! It even has the legendary star!

 _Semper Fidelis, indestructible. This pistol has been passed down in your family for generations, it has never failed them._

Awesome! I will never be disarmed!

Spaceport security the galaxy over felt a chill run down their spines.

I stepped out of the teleporter and into a receiving area of the local mall. Stepping out into the main thoroughfare the noise hit me like a wall. All around me were advertisements for the latest clothes, movies, food, and everything else the modern consumer could wish for.

All of this was interesting but what caught my eye were the aliens, sure humans were the majority we were on Earth after all, but there were Vulcans, Andorians, Orion's, Caitian, and others I had no name for walking, talking and dining around me

I wandered for a while until I found a clothing store with what seemed like decent prices. Browsing through the items something struck me.

I couldn't find any clothes that affected my special stats. I found a hat that gave me +10 to barter, and a watch that gave me a +15 to speech.

I quickly bought the hat, it was a plain, dark brown ball cap with some logo stitched onto the back strap in black thread.

Unfortunately I couldn't buy the watch, way to expensive right now.

After some more wandering I found Kamarra's, it was a massive sporting goods distributor which also sold boats, guns, and hunting supplies.

This is just what I needed. 

The next day I walked through the door to Lone Wolf Armory, a gun store with attached range which also sold basic accessories.

Making my way over to the register, i eyed the cashier. He was a young man in his late twenties, wearing jeans and a button down shirt, with a pistol at his hip. He turned to face me as I approached.

"How can I help you?"

"I need some range time, what are your rates?"

"20 credits and hour and you provide your own ammo, if you want to rent a gun we have got some fun toys you can play with."

"Naw, I'm good got my pistol here." as I said this i put my case on top of the counter.

"Cool, just fill out these form, watch the safety video and we'll get you set up."

After watching a 20 minute video on how not to kill myself I was finally able to enter the range. The moment I enter the firing range a quest icon appeared _Refamiliarization, finish your set with a score of 500._ A quest!

Cool so I just have to do decently on this set and I'll get some juicy XP.

As I was setting up I looked at some of the other shooters, one man was holding a pistol that was unmistakable a Glock, well what do you know, they still exist.

Another held a phase rifle, it was a pretty weapon the casing looked like it was made from some kind of white plastic. It fired burning red bolts of energy downrange.

I want one!

Picking up my pistol, I knew how to hold it, how to set my stance, how to compensate for the recoil. I am no stranger to guns but this was new, I have never fired this gun before and I already knew how it was going to kick, if there was any drift (there wasn't), I knew things that would take weeks of constant shooting to learn about this pistol.

If I concentrated on the gun in my hand a condition meter appeared in the bottom right of my field of view, this faded after about 30 seconds.

I sighted in and caressed the trigger, as soon as I felt the recoil I knew the round was dead center of the torso. Grinning I emptied the magazine, all but two in the center ring of the torso the others just outside.

 _Refamiliarization complete, +200 Xp. *Drum roll* Level 2._

The world blurred out and a large glowing box appeared holding all of my skills. A second box opened over top Of the skill menu, skills are representations of the knowledge you hold on a subject. The maximum amount of points you can put into a single skill is 100. New skills are unlocked by exploring the galaxy, and receiving quests from factions and individuals.

Oh boy.

So the base skills aren't all there are? I can find more?

Focus

I dismissed the box explaining skills to focus on the actual skill screen.

So 15 points to distribute, how do I want to do this?

OK first off, this is real life, can't min max without everything going pear shaped fast. But I don't want to be mediocre at everything, so what do?

So general plan, bring _speech_ up to 15, it will have to be leveled eventually, because I need to be able to talk to people.

The build I was experimenting with was a combat engineer/tech, so I need to roll with it, play to my strengths.

So I need to even my points out, if I remember right checks work off of multiples of ten.

Therefore I need even numbers before I level again. Add a point to barter, two each to _medicine, repair, science,_ and _unarmed_. That leaves me with the six points needed to bring my _speech_ skill up to 15.

There a decent basis for growth.

Now for perks, what to take?

So I can pick from _Educated, Lady Killer, Hunter, Friend of the Night_ , and _Rapid Reload._

Choices, choices, this looks promising _Lady Killer: +10% damage to females and certain women will open up to you._

 _Hunter_ looked great from a utility perspective, same with _Friend of the Night._

I never liked _Rapid Reload_. I'm torn between _Educated_ for the three extra skill points or a utility ability.

If I can unlock different skills from factions that will be a game changer, who knows what I could do then, _Educated_ it is then.

The world rushed back into focus.

I gathered my equipment and left, I had some thinking to do.

I was once again sitting on my couch thinking.

So if I am understanding the prompts correctly the majority of quests come from factions, now the questions is what are the factions?

Since what little I remember from the various Star Trek's is a jumbled mess, let alone the fact that this universe is quite a bit further on down the grit scale than the shows, I don't know much. The silver lining is that the broad strokes of the series seem correct.

So the date is July 7, 2257. Off to google, lets find some current events.

...

So it looks like Star Fleet's exploration arm has already commissioned the U.S.S. Enterprise and she will leave dry dock soon. That means that Kirk is going to be a captain soon...

Also if I the news is even somewhat truthful the Federation and the Klingons have been enemies for the past 30 years. Both have been engaging in proxy wars, and using mercs if the more out there news agencies are to be believed, along with lots of spying.

So in summary, a really nasty war has been brewing for decades, Kirk is about to show up and be, well Kirk, and Vulcan might implode.

Fun Times.

Options, one find out more about Star Fleet and its entrance qualifications, two try and find out about other factions.

How can I survive and prosper here? Just keeping my head down might be an option, then again it might not. Earth has been attacked before, just reference the giant trench cut through Florida.

Now become and independent, I don't have the money and no one is going to give a young adult a loan for a ship with no references. Not to mention Pirates, privateers, and all the other horrors of the alpha quadrant.

I need more information on the different players, I need to make some choices.


End file.
